batman_guardian_of_gothamfandomcom-20200213-history
Target: Bruce Wayne
Target: Bruce Wayne is the sixth episode of season two and introduces the villain Deadshot. Synopsis The episode opens up with Bruce Wayne. Wayne is shown in front of several citizens of Gotham City giving a speech on his plans for Gotham City and what he will do if elected mayor. Just then a sniper takes aim at Bruce Wayne through a scope. The screen then goes black and you hear the sound of a gun firing. On the screen it then reads 48 hours earlier. At Wayne Manor Bruce begins to discuss his plans for Gotham City. Bruce then tells Alfred that if he is elected mayor it will be a major step to ending corruption in Gotham City. Alfred then warns Bruce to be careful because up until now he has stayed alive because no one knows that he is really Batman. At that moment Sebastian Hady walks into Black Mask's office. Hady then tells Black Mask "I'm guessing you've heard the news." Black Mask answers "that rich punk Bruce Wayne has decided to run for mayor." Hady then asks "so what are we going to do?" Black Mask answers by saying "let me make a phone call." Later that night Bruce Wayne and Vicki Vale were having dinner. During dinner Vicki asks "I was wondering. Why the sudden interest in Gotham politics?" Bruce Wayne then looks at Vicki and answers "I love this city and everyday I see it going down the drain." Vicki replies by asking "do you really think you can make this city a better place?" The next day Black Mask was meeting with someone in his office. Black Mask tells the man "There's someone I wan't dead, and I hear that your the best hitman money can buy." The man then steps out of the shadows to reveal himself as Deadshot, the worlds greatest sharpshooter. The next day Bruce Wayne was in Wayne Manor's living room. Alfred Pennyworth then walks in and says "Master Wayne, lunch is ready." Bruce Wayne then stands up and and Alfred notices a laser dot shining on his chest. Alfred then rushes over and pushes Bruce to the ground. Just then a bullet is shot through the window but misses Bruce. Bruce looks at Alfred and tells him to say where he is. Bruce Wayne then goes to investigate but no one was there. Alfred then picks up a phone. "Waht are you doing?" Bruce asked. Alfred answers "I'm calling the police." Bruce then says "Alfred, I can handle myself." Alfred replies "this is non-negotiable Master Bruce." A few minutes later Commissioner Gordon and the police arrive at Wayne Manor. Sometime later Commissioner Gordon walks up to Bruce and tells him that he is going to place him police protection. Bruce replies by saying that he can't because of his campaign for mayor. Gordon looks at Bruce and says "then I will assign an officer to protect you. I won't let Gotham's favorite son to die on my watch." Gordon then calls in Renee Montoya. Montoya walks up to Bruce and introduces herself. At that moment Vicki Vale rushes into the house. As soon as she sees Bruce she hugs him and tells him that she was very worried about him. Gordon then asks Vicki how she heard of what happened. Vale answers Gordon by saying that it's all over the news. A few hours later Deadshot went back to Black Mask's hideout and met with Sebastian Hady and Daniel Dickerson. A furoius Black Mask then began to scold Deadshot for his failure. Deadshot then tells Black Mask that he didn't expect his butler to interfere and that he will get him next time. That same day Bruce Wayne retrieved the bullet from the mansions floor and went to the Batcave to run tests on it. After the tests were finished Bruce discovered that the bullet was a specially made caliber. Bruce then tells Alfred there are only a few people on the planet that have access to this type of bullet. Bruce then pulls up a picture of Deadshot and says "Deadshot's in town." Bruce then pulls up a file on Deadshot on the Batcomputer and begins to read it. Floyd Lawton grew up as a member of the idle rich. His father George Lawton made money in real estate, and his mother Genevieve Pitt belonged to a family of wealthy bankers. His brother Edward Lawton was a golden child, described as the opposite of Floyd. Both parents doted on Edward while treating Floyd poorly, but Floyd still grew up idolizing his older brother. George was unfaithful and cruel to Genevieve, so she asked her sons to kill their father. Eddie locked Floyd in their boathouse when Floyd tried to warn his father. Floyd broke out and grabbed his hunting rifle. Eddie had already shot their father in the second floor library, paralyzing George for life, and was preparing to kill him. Floyd climbed a tree and aimed to disarm his brother, but a branch snapped and he shot Eddie between the eyes. He killed the brother he loved and saved the father he hated. Floyd eventually honed his skills with a gun and became the greatest sharpshooter in the world and became an assassin for hire named Deadshot. At that moment Bruce looks at a monitor on the Batcomputer and sees Montoya who is searching for him in Wayne Manor. Alfred then tells Bruce "you must get into the manor Master Wayne, Detective Montoya might get suspicious." Bruce then goes upstairs and finds Montoya. Montoya then scolds Bruce for leaving her sight. However, Bruce Wayne tells her that Wayne Manor is the safest place in town. Montoya then tells Bruce that Wayne Manor can't be that safe because Deadshot almost killed him. Later that night as Montoya falls asleep Bruce goes into the Batcave and suits up and drives off in the Batmobile. Alfred then communicates with Batman threw a device in the Batmobile. Alfred asks how he expects to find Deadshot in a city as big as Gotham. Batman then replies that he knows who hired him and that if he threatens the man writing the paycheck Deadshot won't be far behind. A short while later Batman arrives at Black Mask's hideput. Batman then brusts into the Black Mask's office. Black Mask rushes Batman and attempts to punch him but Batman is able to dodge his attacks. The Dark Knight then asks Black Mask where Deadshot is. Black Mask then answers "look behind you." As Batman turns around he sees a red laser on his chest. From across the street Deadshot is aiming at him with his sniper rifel. Deadshot then shoots him and he survives because of his kevlar batsuit. However, he is knocked unconscious. Several hours later Batman wakes up and is tied up in a warehouse. Seconds later Black Mask, Deadshot and Arnold Flass walk into the warehouse. As Black Mask looks at Batman he says "finally after all these months I'm finally going to known who Batman is." Black Mask then reaches out and grabs hold of Batman's mask and pulls it off. Bruce keeps his head down so no one can see his face and he is able to break out of his restraints. Bruce then pulls a Batarangs from his belt and uses them to break the lights. Bruce Wayne then begins to beat Black Mask and because the room is dark Black Mask is unable to fight back. Bruce then finds his mask on the floor and grabs it and puts it back on. Back at Wayne Manor, Montoya walks up to Alfred and angrily asks where Bruce Wayne is. Back at the warehouse Batman is able to escape and makes his way to the roof top where he is confronted by Deadshot. Deadshot then says "I was hired to kill Wayne, but you I'll kill free of charge." Deadshot begins to shoot at Batman but the Dark Knight runs to dodge the bullets. Batman then grabs a grapple from his belt and fires it and it attaches to Deadshot's gun and the Dark Knight pulls it from Deadshot's hand. Deadshot then shouts "you made me miss, I never miss!" Deadshot rushes Batman. Deadshot tries to punch him but Batman is easily able to take him down. Batman then says "you might be then best sharp shooter in the world, but I'm one of the best hand to hand combatants on Earth." At that moment Black Mask (who is in a helicopter) flies up to the roof and Deadshot jumps in. Batman attempts to follow but Black Mask shoots at Batman with a machine gun that is mounted onto the front of the helicopter. The Dark Knight then takes cover so that he is not hit by the bullets. A short while later Batman returns to Wayne Manor. Alfred then tells him that he must stay in hiding. Bruce replies by saying that if he ran every time there was trouble Lew Moxon would still control the city. Bruce then tells Alfred that he has an idea but isn't sure that Gordon will go along with it. Sometime later Bruce meets with Commissioner Gordon and Renee Montoya at the Gotham City Police Department. Bruce then tells Gordon and Montoya his plan for capturing Deadshot. After hearing the plan Gordon shouts at Bruce and asks "are you insane Bruce!" Bruce Wayne then answers that this is the only way to stop Deadshot. Montoya walks up and says "I'm with Gordon this is a bad idea." The next day Bruce goes to the radio station and has an interview on the Vicki Vale Show. Bruce then tells Vicki that the recent attampts on his life have not deterred him from his pursuit from for the mayors office and that he will be giving a public speech about his plans for the city. At that moment Black Mask and Sebastian Hady were listening to the Vicki Vale Show. Hady then tells Black Mask that Bruce Wayne has given them the perfect opportunity to kill him. Black Mask then turns around and says "did you hear that?" Deadshot then steps out from the shadows and says "I'll be there." After the shw is over Vicki tells Bruce that she is worried about him and that he should cancle the speech. Bruce tells her that everything will be okay. Vicki then kisses Bruce on the lips. The next day Bruce Wayne attends campaign rally for mayor and begins to talk about his plans for Gotham. On a rooftop across the street Deadshot sets up his sniper rifel and takes aim. When Deadshot gets a clear shot at Bruce he fires at him and Wayne falls to the ground. Deadshot then walks away and Alfred and Vicki run up to Bruce's body. Vicki then begins to cry over Bruce and says that she told him he shouldn't come here. Alfred then hugs Vicki to comfort her. Bruce's body is then taken away by an ambulance. Alfred and Vicki are there and soon afterwards Lucius Fox and Roman Sionis arrives. Fox then asks "Bruce. Is he. . ." Alfred then looks at the ground and Vicki begins to cry. Lucius then sits in a chair and begins to cry into his hands. Sionis aswell begins to cry for his friend. At that moment Commissioner Gordon walks in and asks "wheres Bruce?" Vicki then walks up to Gordon and tells him Bruce is dead. Gordon then puts his hands on Vicki's shoulders and say "no he's not." Gordon then walks into Bruce's room and looks at Bruce's body. He then says "you can get up now." As Alfred and Vicki walk in Alfred says "he's dead commissioner." Alfred replies "no he's not." Bruce then sits up in his bed. Vicki then rushes over to Bruce and embraces him. Alfred then walks up to Bruce and asks "what is going on Master Bruce." Bruce then says that he faked his own death and now Deadshot won't be after him. Sionis then tells Bruce that that was a brilliant idea. . . but very risky. A few hours later at Black Mask's hide out he and Sebastian Hady congratulate Deadshot's successful assassination of Bruce Wayne. At that moment the lights go out in the office. Hady is then knocked out. Black Mask then says "it's the Bat." Deadshot then looks at Black Mask and says "good. I've been itching for a rematch." Deadshot then switches his eye piece to night vision mode so he can find Batman. As Deadshot finds Batman he begins to shoot at him. Deadshot then says "you can't win I'm the best there is." Batman then jumps out of the shadows and says "and I'm the best there is at what I do." Batman then punches Deadshot in the face and he falls down. At that moment Hady is able to escape and Black Mask picks up a gun and starts to fire at him. Deadshot then tells gets up and tells Black Mask that he'll take care of him. As Black Mask makes a get away Batman throws a Batarang at him and Black Mask falls down. Deadshot then looks around and spots Batman and fires at him. Deadshot then shouts at Black Mask and says "get out of here now!" Black Mask then gets up and runs off. Deadshot then shouts "your to late Batman, Wayne is dead!" Batman then comes out of the shadows and tackles Deadshot. The Dark Knight then says "are you sure about that?" Deadshot than asks "what do you mean?" Batman then looks at Deadshot and says "are you sure about that?" Deadshot then points his gun at Batman and shouts "what are you takling about!" Batman then throws his Batarang at Deadshot knocking his gun out of his hand and says "Wayne faked his death." Deadshot shouts and than says "I never miss!" Batman then rushes Deadshot but Deadshot shoots Batman in the chest. Batman then falls down and he drop kicks Deadshot. The Dark Knight then grabs Deadshot's guns and throws them across the room. Batman and Deadshot then begin to fight. Batman then punches Deadshot in his face so hard that it breaks his eye piece and he falls to the ground. A few moments later Batman takes Deadshot to the GCPD and he is arrested by Commissioner Gordon. Sometime later Deadshot is taken to Blackgate Penitentiary where he is approached by a woman named Amanda Waller who tells him that she works for the U.S. government and that she wants to recurit him into a government spec ops team called the Suicide Squad and that if he works for her he will get time taken off his prison sentence. Cast Non Speaking Cameos *Daniel Dickerson *George Lawton *Genevieve Pit Lawton *Edward Lawton *Lew Moxon (Mentioned only) Locations and Items *Gotham City Notes *Deadshot's origin is told through flashbacks. Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A-Z